


Saving Rosalie

by infinitetwilightstar



Series: Rosalie Series [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitetwilightstar/pseuds/infinitetwilightstar
Summary: After being denied love ever since she was a little girl, Rosalie craves even the smallest bit. So when Kai Parker shows up in her life, giving her attention and doting on her - she doesn't question anything. Even when Kai kills his family. She just wants to be loved. Is that such a bad thing?





	Saving Rosalie

Rosalie Parker.

Rosalie had always loved saying her first name and his last name. It sounded much better then her real last name, Rosalie Martin. She sighed before rolling over onto her stomach and grabbing her phone.

She opened her texts and felt slightly sad that there was none from Kai. She typed one out quickly and sent it, asking him if he wanted to hang out.

It only took a few seconds and he answered.

Kai: I'm planning to kill my family tonight. You can come help. :)

Rosalie's eyes scrunched in slight confusion.

Rosalie: Lol. I'll come over now.

Rosalie jumped up and slipped on some clothes and her shoes before she headed over to Kai's house. She was only a few blocks away so it didn't take her long. She got to the front door and knocked. She didn't hear any answer so she opened the door and entered.

"Kai?" She called softly. She turned and took a step back, feeling sick as she saw Kai's younger brother lying dead on the floor. She bit her lip and stepped over his body. "Kai?" She asked, fear filling her heart.

She almost screamed as someone yanked her arm and covered her mouth. Her scream cut off as she realized it was Kai. She looked down and realized there was blood on his hand, that was now on her arm.

"Kai, why is your brother dead." Rosalie whispered.

Kai pecked her on the lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. "I told you in my text." He said to her. "Luke! Olivia!"

Kai and Rosalie rounded the corner and came upon one of Kai's younger sisters. Rosalie jumped and a scream escaped her mouth as Kai raised the baseball bat in his hand and smashed her head. She dropped to the ground and Kai continued.

"Kai I thought you were joking." Rosalie said, resisting the urge to vomit.

Kai turned to look at her, he paused and gripped her arms. "Do you love me?"

Rosalie nodded, confused.

"Do you trust me?"

Rosalie nodded again.

Kai kissed her forehead, "Then go outside and wait for me."

Rosalie nodded and Kai dropped her hand, moving away.

Rosalie headed outside, ignoring the bodies of his siblings. Kai knew what he was doing. She trusted him. She loved him. She went outside and stood in the front yard. She felt cold but she just waited, just like Kai told her too.

After a few minutes Kai's twin Jo came out. She was bleeding and holding a knife in her hand.

"Rosalie." She gasped, grasping onto her arms. "Help me."

Rosalie shifted uncomfortably. "I..Kai..."

Something in Jo's eyes clicked and she shoved away from Rosalie. Rosalie watched her stumble over to a tree stump before she turned back to the house.

She watched Kai come out and she walked over to him. "You're freezing." He said, though he didn't sound like he cared.

"I'm okay."

Kai nodded, putting his arm around her and looking at his sister.

"I'll do it." Jo said.

Kai walked towards her with Rosalie with a smirk.

\-------------------------------

The next day Rosalie was getting dressed to go to the ceremony. Kai had sent her home and told her to come back the next night.

Rosalie pulled on some thick tights and pulled on her boots. She pulled on a sweater over her camisole and headed out.

She got to the house and Kai was sitting outside on the porch. He patted the seat next to him and Rosalie sat down.

Kai intertwined their hands and stared down at them. "You didn't help Jo last night. She yelled at me quite a lot that I've brainwashed you."

Rosalie stared down at their hands too. "You told me to wait for you. I trust you."

Kai smiled at her. "Thank you for doing that. She's wrong, we're in love, it's not brainwashing."

Rosalie smiled back at him.

"You know once me and Jo merge I'll be the leader of our coven." Rosalie nodded. "I know you aren't a witch but I don't care."

Rosalie looked at him, knowing what he was going to ask. Her heart soared at the thought of it and she felt giddy.

"Will you marry me?"

Rosalie smiled happily. "Really?" She asked softly.

Kai nodded.

Rosalie threw her arms around him. "Yes! I would love to marry you!"

Kai grinned and stood up, takin her hand and pulling her up with him.

"Let's go get you a ring."


End file.
